narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Usetsu
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : Usetsu (迂拙, Poor and Careless) is the young man who I am planning to give the Rinnegan to. Prior to understanding how he attained his Rinnegan, we will go through his origins as an individual. Usetsu was one of the many young men born as a product of prostitution, the rate of which was particularly high following the . Usetsu was born within Iwagakure, but never truthfully was brought up. Rather, he brought up himself. After all, only a few months following his birth, his mother would contract a fatal disease and die soon afterward. He was adopted by his father soon afterward, who had rarely paid any attention to the child. Eventually, death would grasp his father as well, and at the age of five, Usetsu was left to live on the streets as a poor child by himself. : Here the story of his acquisition of the Rinnegan begins. For several years, Usetsu was forced to become a beggar. As a young child, this tactic would work brilliantly to acquire water and food, something Usetsu had noticed thanks to the "cute factor" that people had built within them. However, by the time he had turned ten years old, malnourishment and dying clothing had taken a toll on his body. No longer did he look appealing in any way. He was sickly, incapable of truthfully looking like a human. And therefore, no longer could he simply beg for food - he had to acquire it. There were two methods that Usetsu had utilized in order to gain his nourishment: hunting and thievery. And it was in his realization of these wrongs that Usetsu had gained the enlightenment to use the Rinnegan, something which I shall discuss next. : For the few years following becoming ten years old, Usetsu was forced to constantly thief for food. His desire had grown beyond simple desire, it was a necessity that transcended all. He would do anything for sustenance, inclusive of thievery, illicit jobs and activities; but most evidently, he would murder. It was on his sixteenth birthday that he would truly awaken the "spiritual" portion of the first half of his Rinnegan - his near-death experience. His near-death experience was due to his contract to murder a particularly irritable number of Missing-nin for the higher-ups of the village, to which he would be paid plentiful. Therefore, he engaged in the mission. Having little combat experience, Usetsu was almost instantly beaten by the Shinobi, but was somehow spared when the Missing-nin had noticed his desperation. Giving him food, and a small piece of advice, they had awakened an epiphany within Usetsu. After having fallen into the despair, which was his constant search for sustenance and food - the Hungry Ghost - he had understood that there was indeed a manner to attain his desires, without succumbing to them. This is only the first half of his awakening of the Rinnegan, however. : The second part to his acquisition of his Rinnegan was through his constant hunting of animals. As previously stated, Usetsu's desperation and desire for food had become so apparent that he would mutilate animals daily outside of the village in order to gain a constant food supply. Little did Usetsu know that this desire would also become another part of the "spiritual" side of his Rinnegan, the Yin to the Yang that he would soon awaken. On one of his many expeditions, Usetsu would encounter a massive beast, thought to be one of the coveted Bear summons of Iwagakure. In an attempt to fend it off, Usetsu would fall underneath the mercy of the bear. Here, the bear would, through his speech, give another epiphany, another moment of enlightenment. : The enlightenments were quite simply summarized in a few words: desire came to all. It was an inescapable circle, the Rinne, the Samsara. Every and all being would become a part of this cycle. It was those who understood it who could break through it. And therefore, after having succumbed to the Yin entirely - the darkness - before seeing the Yang - the light - Usetsu had been capable of earning an internal balance. This internal balance was detachment, and therefore, awoke the said sign of detachment - the Rinnegan. ---- : This acquisition of the Rinnegan fits with the method that is briefly described in Canon. As demonstrated by Madara, he had only attained his Rinnegan during his deathbed. While this would be partially due to the integration of his Senju and Uchiha DNA, I also believe that it is because of him awakening an internal balance within himself, an extension of his acquisition of Yin-Yang Release, so-to-speak. However, Usetsu's acquisition relates much more to Samsara. In particular, it relates to the Desire Realm - which the Rinnegan's techniques arrive from. Instead of focusing on all six realms, I have only focused on two realms, which have embodied his desire so immensely that the Rinnegan had awoken. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for the character - if the Rinnegan is approved - is for them to be a Mercenary ninja. His detached nature would allow him to observe the world in a unique manner. He would view things on a spectrum, of desire. In this case, this relates to his actual perception with the Rinnegan, which is a variety of tones of white all the way to black - a reference to the Yin-Yang nature of the Rinnegan. Also, due to Usetsu only being approximately 19 years of age, he won't be extremely skilled with the Rinnegan. ''' : '''In a similar manner to Illusive Dream, I will only have Usetsu be capable of using two of the six paths. His paths will be the Preta Path and the Animal Path. This is due to his manner of achieving the Rinnegan, which, as said before is related primarily with the of Preta and Animal. His usage of the Preta path would be relatively advanced: he would absorb ninjutsu quite easily, and be able to use the said chakra in order to provide nourishment to himself - the reason for his profession. As well as this, his Animal path would be used to summon a wide variety of creatures in battle, and out of battle. Some would be used in reconnaissance and the like, an asset to the majority of his missions. Furthermore, due to his summons being in a contract with him, Usetsu would be capable of using the sharing vision with his animals, therefore attaining a high level of perception of his surroundings. :While unable to, as of yet, the more that Usetsu grows as an individual and attains revelatory experiences with the other four realms of the Desire realm, he would then be capable of unlocking the other Six Paths techniques. However, this would take a significant period of time, and numerous RPs. This is only if the application is approved, however. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications